


October 1929

by HalBarryisBest



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 1920's, Boardwalk Empire - Freeform, Charlie Luciano - Freeform, M/M, Meyer is an angry boy, You wanna know how I got these scars?, benny "bugsy" Siegel - Freeform, charlie just wants to go home, meyer lansky - Freeform, so is benny honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalBarryisBest/pseuds/HalBarryisBest
Summary: First of all, this is a script I wrote for a creative writing class. I thought I would share it because the Boardwalk Empire is basically a desert.Charlie is brutally attacked and is sent to the hospital. Meyer and Benny come to find out what happened.





	October 1929

EXT. NEW YORK CITY. NIGHT. OCTOBER 1929.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM.

CHARLIE “LUCKY” LUCIANO is laying on a hospital bed unconscious. He has bloody discolored gauze wrapped around the right side of his face and on his entire body. The room is quiet but unsettling. The room is bland. Only having a hospital bed and minimal medical equipment. The shades are closed and the lights are on. Suddenly MEYER LANSKY and BENNY “BUGSY” SIEGEL rush in with a terrified DOCTOR behind them. BENNY is unkempt, his black vest is unbuttoned, his black oxfords are on the wrong feet, his fedora is backwards and he is panting. MEYER appears as he always does, well-dressed, dark blue striped coat jacket neatly pressed, and he is stone faced. However, Meyer’s hair is unkempt.

MEYER

_ Got fun Avrohom _ .  What happened?

MEYER sits down, in a rundown ward chair, next to CHARLIE. 

DOCTOR

Mr. Luciano was stabbed several times and severely beaten. The wounds show a change in direction, which indicates that Mr. Luciano put up a fight. I believe a patrolman found him on a roadside. He’s lucky to be alive.

BENNY

No, this son of a bitch is too stubborn to die.

MEYER

Benny.

MEYER motions to the DOCTOR to leave.

BENNY

What? Ya know it’s true Meyer. Fellas have been tryin’ to kill ‘im since Rothstein died last year.  

MEYER sighs. 

MEYER

All they had to do was recognize an opportunity.

BENNY

Exactly. But the question is, who could have gotten the jump on Charlie. Masseria?

MEYER

No, he needs Charlie.

BENNY

Capone?

MEYER

Prison.

BENNY

Fuckin’ Bugs Moran?

MEYER shakes his head. BENNY stomps out and slams the door behind him. 

MEYER

God damnit Benny.

CHARLIE stirs. (Whenever CHARLIE moves he is in horrible pain)

MEYER

Charlie?

CHARLIE

Quello che è successo?

MEYER

Tu non ricordi?

CHARLIE

Bit e pezzi. Perché?

MEYER

Sei stato attaccato.

The DOCTOR walks in with BENNY.

BENNY

How’re ya feelin’ Charlie.

CHARLIE

Shit. Can I leave?

DOCTOR

Mr. Luciano, your injuries are horribly severe so-

CHARLIE

I’m only gonna be here for a few days, right?

DOCTOR

Well, actually, more like a few weeks.

CHARLIE

What?

DOCTOR

A few weeks so-

CHARLIE

Do you know who I am?

DOCTOR

Of course I do Mr. Luciano-

CHARLIE

So if you knows’ who I am then you know I’m not a very liked fella.

DOCTOR

I’m aware but you need time to heal, Mr. Luciano.

CHARLIE

Screw healing. I have places to go. Fellas to see. I ain’t no broad.

CHARLIE starts to get up but is in clear distress and pain. MEYER lightly pushes CHARLIE back into bed. 

CHARLIE (Cont’d)

Don’t clock me Meyer.

MEYER glances at BENNY and with that BENNY kicks the DOCTOR out of the room.

MEYER

Charlie-

CHARLIE

Maranzano.

MEYER & BENNY

What?

CHARLIE

Maranzano did this to me.

BENNY

Az m omzer ,  I’m gonna kill him!

MEYER

Explain.

CHARLIE

Maranzano wanted me to kill Masseria. I refused. His goons beat me. Still I refuse. He’d would come up to me and says “Charlie, this is so stupid. You can end this right now if you will just agree. It is no big thing to to kill a man, and you know he is going to die anyway.Why are you so stubborn? All you have to do is kill him, kill him yourself.”

MEYER is disturbed. BENNY is furious.

CHARLIE (Cont’d)

The bastard didn’t seem to get the message that I wasn’t gonna do it. So I kicked him in the balls. Non gli piaceva. He screamed “kill him! Kill him!”, and came up to me and started slashing my face and body. But he didn’t kill me. The fucking goons threw me in a car and drove for what must’ve been five minutes. Then they tossed me out like I was a sack of potatoes or somethin’. I was able to crawl to a street corner, then i passed out. Now I’m here. I’m just lucky to be alive.

MEYER

Yeah, lucky. That’s you- Lucky Luciano.

CHARLIE chuckles.

CHARLIE

Ow. Everything hurts piccolo uomo.

MEYER

I know. I’m sorry meu amuri .

BENNY questioningly glances at CHARLIE and MEYER.

CHARLIE

Khamoyer, vos barist du?

BENNY remains silent.

MEYER

Benny how ‘bout you go talk to the doctor about Charlie.

BENNY leaves clearly not wanting to involved in MEYER and CHARLIE’S “chat”.

MEYER (Cont’d)

T’amu.

CHARLIE

T’amu.

CHARLIE grabs MEYER’S hand and holds it. MEYER is suspicious of CHARLIE’S affections in a VERY public place.

MEYER

What are you doing?!

CHARLIE

What? Can’t I holds you hand?

MEYER

In public? No. In private? Yes.

CHARLIE

Aren't we in private?

MEYER

Not really. No.

CHARLIE

The door is closed.

MEYER

Someone can walk in.

CHARLIE

Benny will stop ‘em. And if they see. We’ll kill ‘em.

CHARLIE pulls MEYER’S arm. 

MEYER

No Charlie.

CHARLIE pouts.

MEYER (Cont’d)

How ‘bout this? I’ll give you a check .

CHARLIE realizing that he isn’t gonna win this battle submits.

CHARLIE

Fine.

CHARLIE pouts. MEYER smirks and gets up.

MEYER

I’m gonna go find Benny and make sure he hasn’t killed anyone. Also talk to your doctor. You rest.

CHARLIE

But-

MEYER

No buts. Rest.

MEYER leaves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Quello che è successo?: What Happened?  
> Tu non ricordi?: You don't remember?  
> Bit e pezzi. Perché?: Bits and pieces. Why?  
> Sei stato attaccato.: You were attacked.  
> Az momzer: That bastard  
> Non gli piaceva: He didn't like that  
> Piccolo uomo: Little man  
> Meu amuri: My love  
> Khamoyer, vos barist du?: Idiot, What are you screwing around for?  
> T’amu: I love you (between lovers)


End file.
